


Dumplings at Dawn

by Deidre Jubliee (Agth)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Implied Character Death, Sad, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agth/pseuds/Deidre%20Jubliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bolin wakes up one morning on a park bench and it's all downhill from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumplings at Dawn

His bed felt hard that morning.

Was it his bed?

He opened his eyes.

No, it was a park bench.

Why was he sleeping on a park bench? Momma and Poppa and Mako would be super mad if they found him out here. He wasn't supposed to "go anywhere without your father or I", that's what Momma said.

Where were Momma and Poppa and Mako, anyways? He couldn't be THAT far from home, could he? The only park he knew about was the one right across the street from home but that's not where he was...

"Bo."

He sat up and turned his head to the right. His brother was kicking a rock from the playground that had made its way to the sidewalk. THAT'S where Mako was. Good thing his older brother came along, because he might have to protect him or something from the big baddies that lived in this strange park. Not the other way around, of course.

"Morning, Mako," he yawned, his legs dangling off of the bench, "Where's Momma and Poppa?"

"Let's go get dumplings."

Dumplings? They weren't supposed to get dumplings this early in the morning, 'specially if Momma and Poppa weren't around. They didn't have no money for dumplings anyways!

His face twisted and turned into a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. Mako looked at him with a sigh.

"I don't want no dumplings! I want Momma and Poppa! Momma and Poppa!"

His brother yanked him off the bench with a surprising amount of strength and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You'll want these dumplings, Bolin," He said with a grin that didn't stop his eyes from looking any less blurry and harsh, "I promise."

This scared him. His big brother had never been so bossy, not even that time when they found a big lightning-bee nest and he'd kept him from poking it with a stick.

He looked into his brother's eyes. Those were Poppa's eyes. They told him, "You better do what I tell you, Bolin, or else the moon spirit is going to find out and you'll get no presents come Winter Solstice." He took a big, gulping breath.

"Okay."

His brother's eyes softened a little. They looked like Mako's again.

"Good."

Today couldn't possibly get any worse.


End file.
